A typical wireless communication system includes a number of access points interconnected by a cable medium commonly referred to as a system backbone. Associated with each access point is a coverage area, in which an access point has sufficient signal strength to transmit or receive data signals from wireless communication devices. In order to provide sufficient coverage within a wireless communication system, access points have been distributed at separate physical locations throughout a home or business.
Before the advent of wireless communication systems, traditional data signals had been transmitted on independent networks such as telephone lines. More recently, in order to simplify and increase efficiency of telecommunications services to homes or businesses, powerlines have been used as a medium through which data signals may be transmitted from one electrical device to another over a local area network (LAN).
In lieu of powerline based networks, radio frequency (RF) technology has also been used to wirelessly connect one electrical device to another in a home or business. RF based networks, which include expensive access points, enable electronic devices to communicate wirelessly through RF signals. However, RF based networks rarely achieve complete coverage in a home or business due to obstructions such as metal laths in walls or interference from cordless telephones.
Thus, there is a need for a network that enables comprehensive wireless communication at relatively inexpensive cost.